Fan The Flames
by SeventhTatar
Summary: Will Zack and Cody survive the fire? And what will happen now that the Tipton is no more? A strange meeting in the hospital may change Cody's life. May have romance hidden in there. Rated Kplus for minor blood, just in case.ON HIATUS!
1. Mom Can't Cook

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Suite Life, Cody, Zack or anyone else. If I did then I would be much richer and able to own a cell phone or a pool or (gasp) a trampoline.In this story, Cody & Zack have only been in the hotel for a week and are 12.

Fan The Flames Chap 1: Mom Can't Cook 

Zack stood, leaning against the doorframe between the living room and the only bedroom in the suite. He sniffed and wrinkled his nose.

"What are you making? It smells like um… something I don't like." He said, watching his mother in the kitchen. She was running around and making a lot of noise for someone who was just trying to cook pasta.

"Oh, be nice Zack. Go help your brother or something. Something that doesn't include the sound of breaking." She added in an undertone as he turned around and disappeared into the bedroom, closing the door.

"Would you help? For once in your life, do something for me and don't make a mess?" Cody was cleaning their room, as he did every Friday night. Usually Zack sat there and watched, once and a while chucking a random item at his little brother. Cody would take it, but sometimes it started a full-out war between the brothers.

"What the heck is Mom doing in there? It smells like octopus…"

"She's making pasta stupid. And it's called calamari. It tastes good, you know."

A crash came from the kitchen along with a yell: "I'm alright boys!" Cody picked up about 50 spare socks and tossed them at Zack. "Put the matching ones together please Zack, just do that."

At dinner………… 

"Boys, the pasta got a little burnt, so tell me if it's too gross for human consumption." Carrie said, spooning out large amounts of a brown-ish black substance to the both of them. Zack looked at it in disgust, and Cody reached for the un-opened can of spaghetti sauce. "I'm sure it'll be okay if I put sauce on it Mom, You tried really hard on it." Zack made a face at him behind his back.

Cody twirled a forkful of the now slightly red food. "mph, it's 'k Mom, (chew) The…sau…ce…'s fu..ny." Carrie looked at him with a patient face and waited for him to stop chewing. He swallowed. "The sauce tastes a bit funny though. Is it new?… well, actually it tastes gross, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings." He caved under the disbelieving eyes of Zack.

Carrie sighed, "I'm going to pick up a pizza then. Can I trust you boys for a half an hour while I go get it? Good. Nothing should be broken when I get back. Clean up the kitchen, will you?" She said as she grabbed her coat and headed out the door.


	2. A Brother In Need

**Disclaimer**: I really wish that I owned The Suite Life and if I did then I would live in a bigger and better house and I wish I had a kitten…. one of my cats is missing… well we haven't seen him since 4 AM, and he hates going outside so I don't think he's just playing in the woods. whimper

Things in **bold** Zack's thoughts/ Things in_ italics _Cody's thoughts

Fan the Flames 

**Chapter two: A Brother In Need**

As soon as Carrie closed the door to the suite Zack ran to the TV. Switched it on, and put in one of the Friday the 13th movies he had been dying to watch. Carrie wouldn't let him watch it because it was rated PG13, and because Cody hated scary things.

"Come on Zack," Cody moaned, starting towards the trash with the nasty pasta. "Mom said not to."

"Shut up, Mom's not here is she? And anyway I'll be thirteen in a month or two." He said with an annoyed look to his brother. It was replaced a second later with a disgusted look as Cody reminded him that their birthdays weren't until summer and it was still only the first week of February. "Yeah, that's what I meant. I'll turn the movie off when I smell the pizza outside that door. Why don't you go dust something, Geek."

Cody seemed only remotely offended as he headed to their room, he got this all the time.

He flopped down onto his bed and began to wish, once again, that he had a brother who understood him better. Zack never stood up for him at school, he would stand there as Cody was ridiculed and sometimes even kicked around a little. Geek, Freak, Loser, Nerd….the list went on and on. Max would help him sometimes, but she didn't want to be made fun of either.

Cody liked school, but tonight, just thinking about it made him sick to his stomach, really sick, too sick. _This isn't hunger or school. Damn. This sucks, I hope I don't have the flu again._ He got up and went back to Zack, _Maybe he'll care if I'm sick… maybe not?_

"Zack?… Zaaaaack?" Cody said rather pitifully, Zack's head turned. "Zack I don't feel good." His brother actually paused the movie, right as someone was being hacked up. Wonderful thing to pause on, right?

"What's up buddy?" Zack was a little sorry for being mean, but not that sorry.

"My stomach hurts."

**What do you want me to do about it?** "Please don't puke on anything that's mine. Maybe you're allergic to something, I mean you're practically allergic to air."

Cody sighed, _Great, he's a comedian, and still selfish. _But something clicked in his head. _Allergic?… The sauce._

Cody ran to the fridge, pulled out the sauce and read the ingredients. _Mom must have been in a rush at the store and forgot, this spaghetti sauce has paprika in it! I'm allergic to this. But I didn't eat that much of it… Man I'm nauseous._

"So?" Zack's voice came from thecouch.

"Zack, I'm allergic to this stuff. I need to call Mom." Cody grimaced, he really felt like he was going to barf. The boy looked down at his sock adorned feet, slightly lightheaded.

"Bad news Codester, Mom's cell phone is on the table."

"Crud." Cody leaned against the counter, trying not to cry; yet as he did, he slowly slid down to the floor. Just as Zack got up to help him the lights went out. Curled up in a ball, arms around his stomach and his eyes tightly closed, Cody heard the sounds of far off sirens.

Author's note: If there are any mistakes please tell me and I will Update soon. Thanks to

**Blondie 24-7, numbah 1 HPFan, **and **cole.**luvr for my 1st reviews. You make me so happy!!!!!!!! Happy New Year


	3. Don't Smell Smoke

Disclaimer: I do not own THE SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY I abuse the caps lock too much. Ahh… I have no homework tonight then I shall write. It's my mummy's B-day! Er… it was. My cat was never really missing. Vaca. Is almost over.

Same (bold zack & italics cody)

Fan the Flames 

Chapter 3: Don't Smell Smoke

Zack hated the dark, he wasn't afraid; he just thought that it was annoying.

**Dang! I can't see anything. How am I supposed to help Cody?** He fumbled around until he felt his feet hit the cold linoleum floor of the kitchen. He might just be able to think properly if it was quiet, but no, the fire department decided to park right outside the hotel.

**Wait. Sirens… and the lights are out? What is going on here? **"Cody? Cody are you okay? **This is really bad, what's wrong? "**Cody get up! There's a problem. We have to go." He found his little brother's sleeve and gave it a tug.

Cody groaned. "Zack where's Mom?"

"She's gone to get pizza remember? Come on buddy." Zack pulled Cody to his feet and dragged him to the window.

It was pitch black beyond the glass, but looking down there was a pattern of flashing red and blue lights. Fire trucks and numerous police cars were parked 23 floors below. They could see the tiny black pinpricks in the road all around. People in the streets. Zack panicked. Cody was the rational one, and Zack could feel him shaking as he held on to his twins wrist.

Cody pressed his hot forehead to the freezing glass and slowly slid down to his knees, still clutching his twin's hand. _The police, and the fire department. This is horrible, what is going on here?_ Suddenly it clicked. Cody opened his mouth to tell Zack what the problem was when all of the smoke detectors in the suite went off at the same time.

"Zack we need to go. Right. Now. I think the hotel is on fire." Cody barely whispered, making Zack come to his senses.

"Right. Let's go." Zack pulled his trembling twin to his feet and started dragging him towards the door. The doorknob wasn't hot, so Cody knew that the fire had not yet made it to their hallway. But upon opening the door smoke poured into the room. The boys dropped to their hands and knees to avoid breathing in too much of it. Still, the two of them couldn't help but start coughing as they made their way out of the hall. Cody reached out and grabbed Zack's arm as his brother turned towards the elevator.

"We can't… use… the elevator. Zack, it runs on electricity… it won't be running if the power is out." He blinked strongly. The smoke was making his eyes burn.

Zack's face lost what color it had. "You mean we have to use the stairs!? We'll never make it. We're on the 23rd floor!" Zack stared at Cody who, he noticed, kept wincing and he looked like he could barely breathe.** That has to be because of the allergy, the smoke isn't affecting me that fast. This is bad. I'm the older brother, I'm supposed to protect him! **He really just wanted to panic but he knew that Cody was, for once, depending on him.

"We only have to get to the 7th floor Zack. After… that the… fire truck ladder can reach us." Cody mumbled, his eyes were closed and he appeared to be exhausted. Zack nodded, they headed towards the stairs and started down. The farther they got, the smoke got thicker and the temperature was rising with every floor they descended.

**_The fire is below us._** It seemed to take ages to get to the floors below. _What floor are we on now? We've been going down stairs forever. There's a floor sign there… what does it say? There's too much smoke in the way. Oh god… it says 18. There are still 11 more floors until we're in range! Why is my vision blurring? I can't see. Zack save me. Am I falling? I can't really tell. Blackout._

Zack heard something hit the stairs as he reached the 18th floor, looking back he saw nothing but smoke. Then, out of nowhere Cody came tumbling down the stairs towards him. Clearly unconscious. Cody fell right past him and with all his momentum, went down the next flight too. In fact, he didn't stop until he reached the 15th floor, where the fire was blazing out of control. He hit his head on a support beam and knocked loose a weak and smoldering floorboard. The floor under him cracked and down he fell strait to floor 14. Where even Zack couldn't see him.

Hhahahahahahahahahahhehehehehehehe I'm so evil. Cliffy. I would never kill anyone so don't worry, or get your hopes up if you are some kind of fiend. I'll update soon I swear.

Push the pretty purple button.


	4. Hospitalized

Sorry that is has been so incredibly long since my last update, but I am lazy and I have a babysitting job and school and a volunteering thing and homework,,,,…Anywho, here's the next chap. Introducing a few new characters and taking a twist. I hope I haven't driven my fans to insanity waiting, sorry, really. Here you go!

Fan the Flames 

**Chapter 4: Hospitalized**

Cody felt heavy, so heavy. He ached all over, telling him only a little good news. If he was in pain, then he wasn't dead. But, then where was he? Where was Zack, his mom, anybody? Cody cracked open his eyes a little to take a view of his surroundings,

Where am I? It's really dark in here, but I don't get it? What happened? 

Turning his head, he noticed a small, round, orange glow. It looked like a button, should he press it?

_I'll try. Why not?_

But he couldn't. Not that he wasn't capable of reaching it, but something was restraining his arm. Something quite heavy. _That was it_, he realized, _that isn't a something. It's a someone!_

Cody pulled his arm out of the tight grip of the person, stirring them. With a start, they awoke, gasping and if it wasn't too dark to see, he would have seen a gigantic smile plastered on the face of, not his mom, as he would have thought. But Maddie.

"Cody! You're awake. How do you feel?" She looked happy and anxious at the same time, reaching over and switching on a light. He was in the hospital of course. Where else would he be?

"I'm kind of thirsty, and sore. I didn't feel like this when I blacked out, if that is what I did." Cody's voice cracked a little, due to the lack of water in the past few days. "I don't really know what happened…" he trailed off.

"That's okay Cody, from what Zack said you took quite the fall. A few floors, but the doctor said you would be up in a week. Amazingly, you didn't break a single bone." She replied, getting a ready glass of water from the counter and handing it to the boy. His hand shook a bit, but he steadied himself. "Zack and Carey are asleep in the waiting room, do you want me to go wake them up?"

Cody nodded silently. As Maddie reached the door, Cody sat up.

"Wait Maddie, how did I get out of the hotel?"

Maddie turned around and walked back to the edge of the bed. She looked at him for a minute, and then smiled at him reassuringly.

"When you fell Cody, you fell through a weak area in my ceiling and…. well you landed right in my room. On my extra pullout bed too, you woke me up Cody if you hadn't done that, I probably would have died there in my sleep. Or worse, woken up when it was too late and burned, maybe I could have suffocated because of the smoke. But I didn't Cody; because of you I was able to get us both out of there. We went out the fire escape, which is what it's there for; I had you on my back. I didn't think that you would be so light, don't you eat?"

"Thanks for saving me Maddie."

"Anytime kiddo"


	5. The Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer:** I know that I haven't updated in months but I've actually been busy, ok ok, …so I'm just lazy perhaps, but here I go with the fifth chapter and I've learned how to make things longer and more interesting. Really, I don't own anything.

Chapter Five: The Unexpected Visitor

Cody had fallen asleep shortly after Maddie left to go get Carey and Zack. When he woke up again, it was clearly daytime for he was nearly blinded when he opened his eyes. His mom and Zack had probably rushed into the room earlier with Maddie trailing after, only to see him asleep again. It must have been disappointing for them.

Cody shielded his face from the offending sun and took a look around him. The room didn't consist of much, there was his bed, an oddly colored blue-ish purple counter with a sink and peach soap and some Dixie cups, an off-white colored privacy curtain and a wooden door that most likely led to the bathroom. The bathroom. Boy, did he have to go. He had been asleep for who knows how long. That was his first problem.

_Now how do I get over there? _

Cody tried to sit up and found himself tucked in way too tightly, he could barely move at all, let alone get up.

_Mom probably did this, God bless her, but how do I get out of this prison?_

Cody decided to try rolling over to loosen the tight grip the blankets had on his hospital pajamas.

_It's a good thing that Zack can't see me; he'd never let this down. _

It worked. He was able to untangle himself from his bed and sit with his legs hanging off the edge. That's when he noticed the pain, and the bandages. There was a dull throb in his right foot, yet when he attempted to put pressure on it and stand, it turned into a stabbing, red-hot pain that traveled up from his toes to his ankle. He would have tried to move it, but the were long strips of white cotton and gauze to stop his mobility.

But that wasn't the only part that was painful; Maddie had said that he didn't break a single bone, but that meant nothing. Cody looked at his arm, which felt like he had gotten the worst sunburn he had ever had the displeasure to experience. Carefully pulling back his sleeve to see the damage he gasped, whatever condition his arm was in, the cotton threads of his pajamas were pulling on the skin underneath and shooting little punches of pain into his arm. So instead, he tried another approach, he rolled the sleeve back as to not irritate the wound underneath.

What he saw nauseated him, the skin was puckered and pink, there were spots of brown and red where some of the skin was beginning to scab and heal, but others oddly pale where some of the layers of skin had either rubbed, peeled or been burned clean off.

_The doctors need to keep the burns open to the air, but it's horrible to look at. And it hurts, it hurts a lot!_

Tears sprung to his eyes, he didn't want to look like this, and it sickened him to look yet he couldn't tear his eyes off of his arm. Not someone else's. His. It wasn't as if he could walk away and ignore it, his arm would always be right there. Secretly and silently, he hoped that it wouldn't scar.

Other than that, he had some minor bruising, burns and a couple scratches, but nothing as bad as his right foot or arm.

_I should be grateful, happy even, happy that I'm alive. How many people had died in the fire? How many people are worse off than I am? What about Mr. Moesbey? Estaban? Muriel? And everyone else, I wonder how they are? They can't have died, could they?_

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted as a doctor came in and smiled, closing the door lightly behind him.

"Good, you're up, I'm Doctor Brownings. So how are you feeling?" He held out his hand, but Cody didn't shake it. He just stared up at the doctor feeling slightly queasy and trying to hold back his tears.

"That's okay, not everyone's a fan of hospitals." He sat next to Cody on the bed. "You'll be happy to know that you should be fine, you've sprained your foot quite badly, but it will heal in a month or two, depending on how your body handles it. Your arm?" He asked as Cody's gaze fell to the sleeve he still had rolled up. "You had second degree burns covering seventy percent of your arm, they will heal in time, but we can't wrap them until they have reached a certain point in the healing process."

Cody had found his voice, "Will it scar a lot?" He said so softly it was almost a whisper.

Dr. Brownings' eyes softened a little, "There will definitely be some scaring, yes, hopefully it will not be too extensive." He paused, "Would you like to see your family?"

Cody nodded, hoping that in the minute he had by himself, he might be able to hobble over to the bathroom.

--------------------------------------------------

His reuniting with his mom and Zack was very weird; he learned that Zack had only been out of the hospital for two days when he woke up. He had been forced to stay for almost a week from smoke inhalation. Even as he sat next to his brother on his bed, Zack would cough once and a while and his voice had the hint of a rasp to it, almost like he was getting over laryngitis. He had taken Cody's words to heart and gotten all the way down to the seventh floor, where he and Estaban met and were found by firefighters and rescued.

No one they knew had died, though there were twelve casualties, to Mr. Moesbey's distress. Carey, who had gone out to get pizza, had never left the building. She had gotten stuck in the elevator on the third floor with some other guests when the power had gone out. Luckily they had gotten out nearly unscathed. London… was infuriated at the knowledge of all her possessions being burned to ashes, though she was happy to hear that Cody was all right and visited his with everyone else the next day.

But Cody was the only person who wasn't a guest who was still in the hospital. Though he was told that he was able to leave the following Saturday. It was Thursday. Only nine days left, the doctors were keeping him in for observations on his right arm and his leg. He was moved to room B869 on the third floor.

---------------------------------------------------------

Friday. It was 11:46 and Cody was sitting on his bed playing chess. Carey had brought his chessboard in so he could practice.

_I'm really really bored. I don't even have anybody to play with. Mom is helping clean the hotel, like that'll help; it practically burned to the ground. And Zack went back to school today. At least I have my clothes back. Whoopee for me, now I'm even behind in school._

He moved a piece on the board and was scared out of his skin. The door burst open and in ran a taller girl with a bunch of balloons. She stopped at the sight of him. She stood there looking utterly confused and embarrassed beyond belief. She had baggy brown cargo pants on and her sneakers were coated in half-melted snow. Her light blue Polar-fleece jacket half covered up a green sweatshirt, the girl stood, sweating a little in the heat of the room in matching pastel striped hat and scarf, thickly striped red and black gloves holding a bunch of pink balloons that sported, IT'S A GIRL!

She blushed, not hiding the fact that she had tons of freckles, her gloved hand rubbed at the shoulder length hair that had gotten stuck in her eyelashes while she had run down the hospital's halls. Her green eyes flicked down to her pocket as Cody mustered up the courage to say "Are you looking for another room?" but she seemed to not notice him speak as she picked a piece of paper out of one of her many pockets looked at it for a second, then made a face and turned it upside-down.

Her face blanched and she mouthed "Sorry" before running right back out the door.

Cody wasn't sure why, but he grabbed his crutches and went out after her, laughing a little as he realized her mistake.

869 upside-down is 698.

--------------------------------------------------------

Oh no! I flat lined! Just kidding! I'm okay. Hahahahaha cliffy! And there's a reason she didn't answer Cody's question, so read on!


End file.
